Elongate fastener strips can be used to retain articles in a bundle. For example, fastener strips can be wrapped around groupings of wires, tubes, or other objects to hold them in an ordered bundle. In some cases, a structural element is attached to the fastener strip. For example, a D-ring can be attached to one end of the fastener strip so that the opposite free end of the fastener strip may be looped through the D-ring and fastened to a more central region of the fastener strip.
Another type of fastener that can be used to retain articles is a zip tie. Zip ties are devices that typically include a strap and a head element. Multiple projections extend from the strap, and the head element defines a hole. The projections can be arranged along the strap such that they allow the strap to be pulled through the hole in one direction but not in the opposite direction. The projections can, for example, engage the head element to prevent movement of the strap in the opposite direction.